The Betrayal
by Bychancehappened
Summary: What happenes when Sasuke finds a tape showing his husband Naruto cheating on him with his boss, Orochimaru? Well read and Find out! SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi. Dont like don't read. For othes r&r. (summary changed)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. This will be a short multi chapter story, probably three or four chapters. I'll update it along with 'Do you believe in love.' and probably finish both of them togather. I just needed to get it out of my head.**

 **Next chapter of Do you believe in love : 7** **th** **Nov. I'm working on that and it is almost ready.**

 **Warning: Unbetaed, forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. SasuNaruSasu i.e. yaoi don't read if you are not comfortable.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

….

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed loudly and banged his fist on the desk in frustration. It's been an hour already and he cannot find the document Orochimaru has asked for. He only has fifteen minutes left before the meeting. Why this kind of things always happens to him?

Oh yes he knows the answer, because he is the vice president of the company and his boss Orochimaru Sanin trusts him enough to find a document from his computer and send it to him within one and a half hour while he attends another important meeting overseas.

Damn he's a human not a magician who will magically find the required document from the piles of folders in his boss's computer with a slide of his wand! Though the idea of being in the world of Harry Potter seems alluring now…

So now Sasuke is sitting in his boss's room with his laptop open in front of him, sipping a dark coffee and opening folder after folder to find the correct document. The man doesn't even have any remote idea to give Sasuke a hint that could help him in his search.

He almost cried out in joy when the next folder opened and he found the document there. Sasuke was so drowned in his search that he jumped from his seat when his mobile started ringing loudly in his pocket.

His hand collided with the cup of the coffee he was drinking, causing it to fell on the laptop, the hot coffee spilled all over the keyboard. The cup shattered in pieces, the weight of the pieces managed to press god knows what buttons on the keyboard closing the document Sasuke has finally managed to find successfully and opening several different programs.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" Sasuke shouted, ignoring the ringing phone he grabbed a tissue from the table and placed it over the keyboard trying to stop the coffee from entering the machine and ruining it.

"Orochimaru will have my head for it." He murmured and shook his head, urging his brain to think of something which can make it alright.

Instead of the folder he has opened, now there is some kind of video running on the screen. Sasuke paid no attention towards it. Removing the pieces of the shattered cup he pressed some buttons on the keyboard and moved his hands over the touch pad, once again a string of curses left his mouth.

Nothing was working. The hot coffee has done its job and now he is finished!

"KARIN! KARIN!" he shouted for his secretary. Where the hell is she when he needs her most? "I must have done something terrible in my past life for God to hate me so much." he murmured.

Sasuke was about to press the power off button of the laptop when a very familiar voice rang through the room, piercing the silence of the room. Sasuke's head snapped at the laptop screen and his eyes widened comically at the scene playing there, a hand came over his mouth as he gasped, not believing his eyes.

'This is not possible, this must be some kind of joke, a mistake.' His mind supplied him all possible reasons there could be behind the scene playing in front of him but he knew there was no logic in them, he cannot deny what he was watching…and it hurt.

He was so engulfed in his own world that he didn't even register when Karin has entered the room. It all seemed foggy, like his mind has stopped working, like a zombie he stood, ordered Karin to restore the files in the computer within an hour at any cost and walked out of the room.

Suddenly in the middle of a sunny day he felt very cold, very alone and so very empty.

…...

Naruto frowned as he looked at the wall clock again. It was three a.m. in the morning. He toyed with his phone and looked at the screen expectantly but there was nothing, no call, no messages, nothing. He sighed loudly, "Basterd. Where the hell are you? You are worrying me."

The blonde was sitting on the dining table in the kitchen adjoin to the living room, the front door was wide open despite the lateness. There were dark circles under his eyes but he refused to go to bed.

This has never happened before, Sasuke has never done something like this. They were fine this morning, they have fought playfully with each other like every other day, teased each other, shared a bath together and then went to their respective offices. They were about to meet for lunch like every other day but…

Sasuke never arrived at the café, he has ignored all Naruto's calls and messages. When Naruto has called his secretary she has said that he has left the office before lunch.

Naruto has called him again and again but with no avail and after an hour the calls were directly going to the voice mail.

Naruto once again pressed the called button of the very familiar number and waited, 'The mobile you are trying to reach is currently switched off. Please leave a message. Beep.' Came the mechanical voice.

"Hey Bastard. I hope you are all right. Call me." He said shortly. This is probably the ninetieth voice mail of the day so he did not bother to make it long.

When Sasuke has not returned home after the normal time Naruto has even checked the hospitals and all the spots where Sasuke would normally go if he is upset or angry but there was no trace of the raven. It was as if Sasuke has vanished in thin air.

Naruto looked at the ring on his ring finger and rubbed it with his other hand. Their wedding ring, a proof of their love, something that has become like a part of Naruto's body.

"Be safe Sasuke." he murmured and placed his head on the table. The cool wooden surface felt great against his forehead. He sighed again, he was tired but he knew sleep won't claim him until he hears from Sasuke.

Naruto jerked up in his seat when the front door slammed shut. He hadn't realized when he has dozed off. He hastily stood up and looked at the front door. Relief washed over him when his eyes landed on the dark haired figure of his husband standing there.

"Sasuke where were you? Why were you ignoring my calls? God I'm so glad you are fine. I was so worried." Naruto said, making his way towards the man standing at the door.

Naruto frowned when no answer came. He squinted his eyes to have a better look at the man. The room was dark, the light coming from the table lamp was giving the room a faint glow, Naruto has switched off the lights because of his headache while waiting for Sasuke.

His frown deepened when he saw the clothes Sasuke was wearing are dirty and disoriented, the first two buttons of the shirt were open and half of the formal shirt is hanging out of his pant. Sasuke's spiky hair is now practically sticking to his skin and hanging just above his shoulder and his dark locks were covering his eyes.

"S-sasuke?" he called out again, his voice shaking, something was wrong.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the brunette shouted causing Naruto to flinch. He took a step forward and almost tipped but Naruto caught him before he could fall on the ground. Strong small of alcohol hit Naruto's nostrils and he moved his face away.

God Naruto hates the small of alcohol. It always makes him nauseas. "You are drunk. What happened Sasuke?" he asked a bit gently and tried to guide the raven towards the couch but Sasuke shoved him away.

Naruto stumbled and took a few steps backwards looking at the raven with wide eyes.

"Don't." Sasuke murmured, "Don't fucking touch me you whore!" he shouted.

Naruto winced visibly at that. Sasuke has never talked to him like that, not even at the times of their worst fights. Not even when they hated each other in the middle school. Sasuke has called him many names but he has never called him a whore.

A cold felling settled in Naruto's stomach but he tried to calm himself, 'This is the alcohol. He never had a good resistance of alcohol.' He chanted in his mind.

"Sasuke, love, let's go to bed, you are drunk, whatever it is we'll talk tomorrow." Naruto said to his husband, taking a step forward he reached out to touch the trembling shoulders tentatively.

Sasuke slapped his hand hard, "I'm not drunk." He snapped and laughed out manically falling on the ground on his knees, "Love! LOVE! Hahahahhahahahaha…..what a joke." He said laughing hysterically. Suddenly the bitter laughter stopped and was replaced by heart breaking sobs. Sasuke's shoulder's trembled as he tried to control his overwhelming emotions.

Naruto was panicking now. 'What is wrong with Sasuke? Why is he behaving like that?'

"Why are you crying Sasuke? What happened?" Naruto whispered, not believing his own voice. He has never seen Sasuke like this, He has seen him cry only once that was after the death of his brother but that time also it was not like this.

Sasuke said nothing. Silence settled in the room, both man was quite, so quiet that they could almost hear their own heartbeats, there was a pent up tension, unanswered questions, the air of the room felt heavy, so heavy that it could suffocate anyone.

Seconds tickled by, after god knows how long Sasuke stood and walked towards the television in the middle of the room, tipping and stumbling on the things but managing to steady himself without any help. Naruto followed him wordlessly praying to god that whatever it is, it just finishes soon.

Naruto looked at the fireplace a few feet away from the T.V. The fire is diminishing slowly. It gets cold at late night, so he always adjusts the wood in a way that it would last for the night, keeping the house warm for them in the early morning.

Naruto's attention returned to the man beside him when he heard the sound of the Television. Sasuke was fumbling with the remote, Naruto wanted to help him but he knew it will be of no use. So he kept silent.

When Sasuke finally managed to start the T.V. Naruto looked at the screen…and froze.

OH GOD!

His eyes were wide disbelieving, this is not happening, no. Naruto thought desperately. But there was no denying the truth.

Sasuke threw the remote at him but Naruto did not even flinch, his wide azure eyes stayed glued on the screen as he stood there like a lifeless doll.

"Look at this Naruto. Look! That is you on the screen. See?" Sasuke said grabbing his shoulders and shaking him furiously.

"When were you going to tell me? When were you going to tell me about those?" he asked pointing his finger towards the television.

Naruto's wide eyes met with furious red rimmed onyx, "S-sasuke…it's.."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted slapping the blonde hard. "Don't say my name. Don't say my name from your filthy mouth."

Naruto struggled to break free from the painful hold of his husband but Sasuke was angry, beyond angry he almost threw the blonde on the couch and hovered over him.

"Tell me Naruto, What am I to you? What does our marriage means to you?" he whispered.

"I-I love yo-" but before Naruto could finish Sasuke's fist connected with his jaw, splitting his lips in the process.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I WANT NO MORE LIES NARUTO, I WANT THE TRUTH!" he screamed out. "These videos contain date Naruto. See, we were married then, it shows October 2011, four years ago, we are married for seven years!" Sasuke pulled Naruto up with him grabbing the front of his t-shirt, "Look at me in the eye and tell me these are all lies. Tell me and I'll believe you." he murmured.

But the blonde was silent, as silent as a corps, "TELL ME!" Sasuke shouted and punched him again in his stomach.

"You are just like them. You married me for my money didn't you? The video is during that time…isn't it?" Sasuke mumbled. "I never meant anything to you did I?"

Naruto desperately wanted to tell Sasuke that 'No, he's wrong, that Naruto loves him more than anything.' but he can't, no words escaped his mouth. The defeated heartbroken look on Sasuke's face almost killed him, it is his fault, all his fault. He closed his eyes willing the tears gathering there to go away.

Sasuke was in front of Naruto, punching him again and again, "You slept with him for money didn't you? You slept with my boss..no he was your boss to at that time…you slept with your boss because he was reach? How many people are you bedding Naruto? HOW MANY? ANSWER ME YOU SLUT!"

With one hard kick Naruto fell on the ground in a boneless heap, "Sasuke please, it's not what it looks like." He mumbled.

Sasuke laughed bitterly, "Right. Not what it looks like. Would you tell me that he has raped you?"

Naruto said nothing he slowly stood up, eyes downcast as he heard Sasuke's furious rant.

"I would have believed you, if, YOU WERE NOT THE ONE FUCKING HIM, TELLING HIM YOU'LL DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!" Sasuke was panting heard, his head hurt from too much stress, his knuckles were bleeding but those pains were nothing compared to his bleeding heart. God it hurt, it hurt so much to even think about it let alone look at the video of his husband sleeping with another person.

"YES I SLEPT WITH HIM, I SLEPT WITH OROCHIMARU." Naruto cried out, this was too much, he could not take it anymore. He never knew Orochimaru has evidences like these, he felt hot tears flowing from his eyes but he did not bother to wipe then away, it's over and all of this is his fault. "I SLEPT WITH HIM BECAUSE YOU WERE NO ENOUGH BECAUSE YOU WERE SO DROWNED IN YOUR SORROW THAT YOU NEVER HAD TIME FOR ME." The blonde shouted.

Sasuke kicked him hard and backhanded him, causing him to fell on the hard ground again, Sasuke was over him, their faces inches apart and Naruto grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips in an angry bruising kiss, they bit down on each other's lips hard, drawing blood and testing each other's taste probably for the last time.

Sasuke was the one who broke the kiss and glared at Naruto, "Don't ever try to do that again." He said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "You filthy whore." He spat venomously. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and tugged at the wedding ring forcefully.

Naruto's eyes widened at that he balled his hands into fists, "NO SASUKE. DON'T!" he cried desperately, yanking his hands away from Sasuke. He won't give it to Sasuke, no, anything but it.

"You don't deserve it slut." Sasuke said, "It means nothing anymore." He removed his own ring from his hand and threw it in the fireplace.

"Take your things and get out of my house NOW." The brunette said standing up and balancing himself against the couch, "I'm sure one of your rich lovers will take you in." he murmured making his way towards the bedroom.

"Never show me your face again. Text me your address and I'll send the divorce papers." With that Sasuke slammed the bedroom door shut, throwing his best friend, his lover, his husband out of his life forever.

Naruto laid on the floor, bloody and beaten, tears poured from his eyes like river as he heard his beloved cursing and banging on the bedroom door.

He looked at the fireplace where Sasuke's ring was burning, slowly turning into a reddish yellow. Extending his arms he grabbed the burning ring, not even wincing when the flames burned his skin, he pulled the ring out and clutched it to his chest, he'll treasure it, even if Sasuke never needs it again.

"….I've always loved you…" he whispered.

….

 **I hope you have enjoyed it. Please review/fav/follow if you liked the story.**

 **Hope to see you soon. Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows. I'm really grateful for you support.**

 **Warning : Heavy angst. Unbeta'd and may contain Grammar and spelling mistakes. Please forgive me for them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.**

….

Sasuke stared at the light blue wall in front of him, but her eyes were unseeing, hollow and empty. The tears have dried long ago, leaving him with nothing to release his sorrow. Sitting curled up at a corner of their bedroom Sasuke tried to hide himself from the outer world, from the flood of memories that are trying to drown him, he tried to escape the pain in his heart.

But it was futile, as futile as an attempt to hide under a table during an earthquake. He banged his head on the wall behind him and cursed loudly, "Damn you Naruto! Damn you." taking the half filled bottle of shake he gulped it down in one go and threw it away. The glass bottle shattered in pieces. Sasuke stared it the broken pieces lifelessly, his mind once again flooding with memories from the past.

It was the sports day in his school. A twelve years old Sasuke stared at his classmates interacting with their parents with longing in his eyes. He knew like every other year his parents won't have the time to encourage him. Oh no, they are too busy….too busy applauding his brother's achievements to notice him.

They were sitting on the front row of the gallery, waiting for their respective events. Sasuke was sitting with his friend Neji who was also trying to avoid the parent-child reunion. Attending a boarding school, they barely see their parents, so it's hard for them to see other students smiling and laughing with their parents.

Even Neji's mother visits sometimes but his parents, Sasuke thought bitterly, he barely sees them once or twice a year, his brother visits him whenever he comes home but that's it.

When Itachi, his brother left to attend university in other state his parents thought it would be better for Sasuke to go to a boarding school then staying in the house alone because they have to travel a lot for their business.

"You know…" Neji started, "No matter how much they encourage them, we're going to win most of the events anyway." He said, shooting an arrogant smirk at Sasuke who snorted at his friend's comment.

"Hn." He said, placing his chin on his hands and looking at their classmates again, "…your uncle is here Neji." He said softly.

"For Hinata, not me." Neji said bitterly, "If my father was alive, I'm sure he'd have come to visit me." He murmured lowly.

"Hn."

'At least you have that to comfort you.' Sasuke thought, 'if he was alive…he'd have come.' He sighed loudly.

That was when his eyes landed on the other figure sitting alone on the same row only a few feet away from them. Sasuke looked at the boy curiously, he doesn't seem down like him or Neji, in fact he's smiling as he watched the other students interact.

Sasuke frowned a little. He doesn't know the boy's name, he has seen him a few times in the campus but that's that. He looked at the boy a bit closely, the boy has golden blonde hair, a tanned skin and the deepest blue eyes Sasuke has ever seen, which is very rare in their town, he also have six whisker like scars on both his cheeks. Sasuke frowned a little, the boy looks like a foreigner, an American most likely.

Vaguely Sasuke remembered Sakura talking about an annoying blonde transfer student joining her section a few months ago. So the blonde is in same grade as him but in different section, he thought to himself.

"Sasuke! Neji!" his train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard the loud voice of their gym teacher Might Gai. He turned his head towards his teacher and his eyes widened at the scene in front of him. There were his parents walking towards them with his teacher.

"Neji, go it's time for the long jumps." Gai said as he neared the two boys.

Neji nodded his head and ran off yelling a good luck to Sasuke. But the brunette was too shocked to reply. He could not believe his eyes, his parents are here…for him.

Slowly a smile spread on Sasuke's lips and he ran towards his parents, "Mother! Father!" he greeted excitedly.

Mikoto kneeled down and pulled her son into a hug, ruffling his raven hair lightly, "Oh dear, we're sorry we were unable to visit you until now. Itachi volunteered to do some paper works for your father and almost threw us out of the house, telling us that it's your sports day and you are expecting us." She said as she stood up.

Sasuke felt a little hurt that his parents does not remember he had called them to invite them for his sports day a few days ago but the bitter feeling was quickly overwhelmed by the joy of finally having his parents with him.

"Itachi's in town?" he asked his mother excitedly, "When would he visit?"

"Oh he'll visit soon dear." Mikoto said smiling, "He just came yesterday night."

Sasuke murmured a small 'ok.' and looked at his father who was watching them intently up to now. Fugaku nodded his head towards his youngest son and looked up at his wife, "Let's go now Mikoto." he said turning on his heels.

Sasuke's eyes widened at that, they are leaving? Just like that!

"Wait Father!" he cried out, "Won't you be there for my event?" he asked hopefully. Fugaku grunted, "I don't have time to waste." He said.

Sasuke felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes at this, "Please mother…" he pleaded softly. Mikoto looked at her husband, Sasuke's voice was so small that she felt a pang of guilt for leaving him like that.

Fugaku sighed loudly, "Fine." He said, "just one event." He turned at Gai, "When is his even Gai-san?" he asked.

"Oh it's just starting now!" he exclaimed, "Go Sasuke my youthful student." He said and then looked at the blonde who was watching them, "You too Naruto!" he called out before excusing himself.

Sasuke smiled at his parents and thanked them before turning around.

"Sasuke." his father voice stopped him dead in his track. "Don't disappoint me. Win and become the best like your brother." He said.

Sasuke nodded slowly and met his father's eyes, "I won't disappoint you father." He said and ran off followed by the blonde boy who was listening to the whole conversation intently.

It was 600 meters race. All the participants were warming up and taking their positions. Sasuke was sure he'll easily win this. After all he's the fastest runner in his school. He smiled a little when his eyes landed on his parents standing among the audience, his mother giving him a thumbs up. He smiled a little at them. He won't disappoint his father.

Sasuke frowned when he felt a pair of eyes watching him. He turned around and his onyx eyes met with deep azure, "What?" he asked, irritated, why is the blonde idiot looking at him like that? The boy suddenly grinned brightly at him, "Nothing." He said rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Hn." Sasuke looked away and took his position, 'the boy is really weird', he thought.

"All the best duck-butt!" the boy shouted before taking position. Sasuke looked at the boy with wide eyes, did he just…insulted him? How dare he? Didn't he know who he is? He is Uchiha Sasuke! no one insults him!

Taking a few deep breaths Sasuke tried to calm himself down, he needs to focus. "Hn. Dead last." He said in a mocking tone and smirked when the blonde scowled at him. Turning his head away he focused all his attention on the red flag in front of him. The race is going to start now and he must win this.

"ON YOUR MARKS!"

"GET SET!"

"GO!"

Gai shouted waving the green flag in front of the students and everyone ran off in the blink of an eye.

Sasuke could hear the audience cheering them, some of his classmates crying his names but he payed them no attention, he concentrated on making a gap with the other students. In the first lap he'll make a big gap with his speed, in the second lap he'll slow down a bit and conserve his energy for the third and the final round.

When Sasuke completed the first lap he spared a glance backwards, most of the students have just crossed the half of the lap but there were two runners, who were not that far from catching him. Sasuke frowned a little, the blonde in nearest to him only a few feet away, and then there was Kiba.

Sasuke slowed down a little to conserve some stamina but maintained a fast pace, he cannot take chances, he knows he could beat Kiba, the boy will lose his stamina in this round and would slow down but the blonde doesn't seemed even a little lit exhausted.

At the end of the second lap Sasuke and the blonde were leading with at least a gap of thirty meters from the others. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he felt the blonde approaching him. He increased his speed but the blonde has started running faster too. They are almost together now and there is barely 100 meters left.

The blonde overtook Sasuke and started making a distance between them. Sasuke tried to force his legs to run faster, 'it is not possible' he thought, 'no one has ever managed to beat me in race', but it was of no avail, Sasuke was exhausted and his speed is slowly decreasing.

Sasuke looked at the audiences and his eyes stung with unshed tears when he saw his father shaking his head disappointedly and getting up from the seat to leave.

Sasuke wanted to stop them, to show them he's capable but he knew there was nothing he could do at this moment, Naruto is barely ten feet away now. Something happened then, the blonde suddenly slowed down considerably, the boy who was showing no signs of exhaustion until now started panting harshly.

Before Sasuke could get what was happening he has crossed the finishing line, followed by the blonde, only half a feet away.

Sasuke fell on his knees and panted. He felt some of his friends patting his back and hugging shouting loud congratulations but his mind was not into it. He looked at the blonde sitting beside him and sipping some water and glared. Shoving away the crowd around him he made his way towards the blonde.

Naruto looked up and grinned at him, "Congratulations I guess!" he shouted, "But next time I'll be the winner. Believe it!" he said enthusiastically.

Sasuke could not hold his rage anymore. He grabbed the boy's tee shirt and met his eyes, "Why did you do it?" he asked in a venomous voice. The blonde gave him a confused look that fueled his anger even more, "Don't play dumb. I know you have done intentionally, you could have won easily! Why?"

The blonde said nothing. Sasuke shoved the boy away and glared, "I don't need your pity." He said and walked away, his insides burning with uncontrollable rage, he felt insulted…not waiting for his parents Sasuke left the ground and went to the rest room.

That was the first time Sasuke has met Naruto and from the very first day he hated him, hated everything that was Uzumaki Naruto.

…...

Taking a long drag from his cigarette Sasuke leaned against the wall, the memory is still fresh even after so many years, why wouldn't it be? After all that was the turning point in Sasuke's life.

….

The following years of middle school were something Sasuke has never expected. Naruto and he became rivals. They would turn everything into a competition whether it is a simple football match or quiz competition. They would challenge each other or rather Naruto would challenge Sasuke and he'd accept them without a second thought.

While Naruto was no match for Sasuke in quiz contests or any science exhibitions. He was far better than the raven in literature and language. In field he slower than Sasuke but his stamina would help him to compete with him as almost an equal.

The geek, mysterious Uchiha Sasuke started to come out of his shell around a certain Uzumaki Naruto. Sometimes their arguments would end up in first fight causing both of them to spend hours in detention.

The great Uchiha Sasuke, who has never gotten a single detention in his entire life started to get used to the routine.

They were like day and night. One bright, always smiling, surrounded by people while the other was dark, silent, mysterious.

Sasuke's hatred for the blonde grew even more. He hated him for affecting his flow of life so drastically, hated himself for being unable to stop it. But at an unknown, unacknowledged corner of his heart Sasuke enjoyed the change. Enjoyed the moments he lives as Sasuke and not 'Uchiha' Sasuke.

Naruto was a prankster, he'd pull pranks on everyone even the teachers and Sasuke was not out of the list. In fact he was one of the regular targets.

He would often found his things misplaced, his gym class uniform soaked in water, glue on his regular seat and 'kick me' stickers on the back of his shirt. Thought how Naruto managed to do that without Sasuke noticing he has no idea.

Those were not the worst though. On their 7th grade Naruto had done the worst thing Sasuke could ever think of. He had placed a bucket of orange dye mixed with glue in the crack of Sasuke's door when he was in the bathroom and as soon as Sasuke has opened the door the whole dye has fallen over him, causing his raven hair to turn orange.

Naruto and his friends' laughter still rings in Sasuke's ear. He has immediately taken a shower and tried to get rid of the color but the horrible orange color was persistent. Two full bottles of shampoo has failed to remove it. Sasuke has even tried to bleach it away, but even after that there were a lot of orange highlighting his hair.

…and Sasuke was furious. More angry then he had ever been in his entire life. He was so angry that he was ready to kill the blonde idiot for messing with his beautiful hair but decided to give him a payback instead.

Sasuek was not used to pranking people but he was a genius for nothing. He had come up with a brilliant idea in a day. Oh he'd never forget the joy of the revenge he had got that day.

It was around one a.m. at night when Sasuke went to Naruto's dorm room, which was only a floor down from his, with his friend Kabuto. Kabuto could pick locks easily, so Sasuke has asked for his help. When the door of the blonde's dorm opened without a sound Sasuke has entered the room like a shadow and found the blonde sprawled on the bed, drooling in his sleep.

Pulling the razor out from his pocket Sasuke has silently made his way towards the bed. He knew the blonde was a heavy sleeper from watching his sleep through the classes. Still he wanted to be cautious.

Positioning the razor carefully on Naruto's forehead at the base of his hair, Sasuke has successfully dragged it for almost five to six centimeters in one go, shaving the golden blonde hair in the middle of Naruto's head.

When Naruto has woken up with a scream from the impact Sasuke was already done. He has smirked at the bewailed and confused blonde and given his the small mirror from the desk.

"Payback is a bitch, dobe." With that Sasuke had ran away from the room leaving a gaping Naruto behind.

….

Sasuke chuckled dryly at the memory, once again tears were flowing down from his eyes. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. 'Why is he remembering those things now? Those were his good memories, one of the best times of his life…things were good…unlike now. But why is he remembering them now? Why is he thinking about him?'

Sasuke knows the answer. It was really a simple one, because the only memorable moments in his life are those spent in the company of the blonde, his Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head and slowly stood up. He looked around the room. The white walls are decorated in hundred of pictures, pictures from his childhood, of his parents, of Itachi, of his middle school, high school, university, with his several friends and relatives.

He stared at them and watched with fascination how ironic they looked. It was like his whole life is displayed on the wall, from a toddler to a teen and then adulthood, they were like a memento…showing him the path he has walked on and where it has taken him.

Walking over to them Sasuke slowly removed all the pictures of him and Naruto hanging there. He pulled the photos out from the frame, there were pictures of them fighting in the middle of a pool, feeding each other birthday cakes, standing beside the Christmas tree…pictures of their wedding.

"GAH!" Sasuke screamed. He could not take it anymore. How could Naruto do it? How could he betray him? How could he warm another man's bed and then return to him, look at his eyes and tell him that he loves him?

Sasuke tore the pictures in pieces in blinding rage and threw them away. He does not need them. He does not need those false memories, he does not need those false assurances and lies of a beautiful future anymore. It was all over…he has once again lost his family.

Sasuke fell on the bed in a boneless heap. Nothing…he has nothing to live for anymore, everyone has always lied to him, betrayed him…how foolish of him to believe them…

He clenched his hands, sobs raked through his body, "But I won't break. I won't give you the satisfaction of watching me miserable, Naruto." He murmured in a trembling voice.

"I'll leave. Leave this god dammed place and would go far away. I will start over. I will start my own company. It was me who has managed to make sound co. the best international company, I'll do it again…from today I will just live for myself…just myself…" Sasuke felt his eyes gotten heavy, those words hurt, thinking about leaving his birth place hurt but he has to. He could not do it anymore, this place has only given him pain and betrayal…no more.

….

Naruto lay on the hard cold ground clutching Sasuke's gold ring in his hand tightly, there were dried tear strains on his face. The burnt shin hurt, but Naruto could not feel it. The burning of his heart is so much stronger…

He stared at the sky through the open window. It is a beautiful morning, cloudless, sunny. But for Naruto it was the end of everything, everything he has worked for throughout the years, everything he has cherished till now.

He sighed and took a deep breath. How many times he had dreamt of this day? How many times he has woken up in a cold sweat because to the things he has done? How many times he has thought of just letting go?

He could not even remember…the guilt was always there, the things he has done or rather forced to do have burdened his soul heavily, he wanted to confess, he wanted redemption…but he had Sasuke to take care of. He had Sasuke standing at the end of the dark tunnel, like the shining moon. He had his love beside him.

And after so many years…Naruto has hoped that this day will never come.

He blinked back his tears and slowly stood up. He needs to leave. His clothes were messy and bloody, his face bruised but he did not bother to change, bandage up or take his possessions with him. His wallet and phone was in his pocket already, yesterday he was ready to dash out of the house if he gets any news about Sasuke. He needs nothing more.

Walking towards the front Naruto stopped and looked back….one last time. He stared at the large portrait in the living room. It was a picture of him and Sasuke leaning against each other and smiling. Their smiles are so true, so careless.

Naruto sighed, Itachi had made this portrait as a wedding present for them and they both used to adore it.

'Itachi…' Naruto thought.

Moving his eyes from the portrait he looked around. The bedroom door was still closed. Naruto smiled sadly at that. The room was a perfect mixture of what is or rather was Naruto-Sasuke. It was their home Naruto had brought it at the time of their wedding. They had decorated it with their own two hands, filled it with their love and memories.

"It can't be helped now." Naruto murmured and turned to leave, this was it…this was the pain of losing your family, your everything, but was it worth it? Yes, it was.

….

Naruto walked through the busy streets of Konoha with his head bowed down. He looked at the passing people chatting happily with each other from the corner of his eyes and sighed internally.

It was a normal busy morning. Everything was normal, except for his life. He stopped at a park and watched the children playing. He smiled at them. This scenes brought back his childhood memories, memories before his parents left him.

He walked inside and sat at a corner on a green bench watching the children from afar, some people were looking at him suspiciously probably because of his torn clothes but he paid them no attention, instead focusing his eyes on the children. They are so happy, so content just to be there, life is so beautiful for them.

"I wish I could go back in time…" he whispered to thin air.

Suddenly loud honking sounds and several shouts filled the whole area. Naruto's head snapped at the direction of the road and what he saw made his heart skip a bit, there was a small girl in the middle of the street who has probably ran from the park to take her ball before her mother could stop her, and now her mother is clutching her tightly to her chest, standing in the middle of the street, trying to shield her child from colliding with the car with her own body.

Naruto sighed in relief when he saw that the car driver has managed to push the break at the right time, saving both the mother and child. He stood up and ran towards the scene. Several people were already helping the lady and the child.

Naruto looked at them with a small smile, "If I was so lucky…" he thought. The accident in which he had lost his parents was almost the same. His father was driving the car, his mother was in the passenger seat and he was sitting at the back seat, playing with his video game.

There was also a child, his father had also tried to save the small boy, only to lose control and smash the car in the roadside building that was under construction.

His father has died on the spot due to hitting his head on the steering wheel but his mother, well she was in the hospital for a few days, a rod had went through her chest. Naruto used to sit beside her unconscious form for hours and urge her to wake up but that day never came. She never woke from her blissful slumber, leaving him all alone…that was until he met Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and started walking again, he could feel tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. This scene has brought several memories back, the memory of his parent's death, the memory of…of hearing the news that Sasuke has gotten severely injured in a bike accident.

Naruto still remembers that day, how could he not? It was that day he has realized he loves Sasuke as more than a friend or a brother, the fear he had felt that day was the same he has felt during her mother's hospital stay, the fear of being alone, the fear of losing a precious person,a part of himself.

He had rushed to the hospital and stayed there for three whole days, not listening to the doctors or nurses. When the doctors have confirmed that the brunette was out of danger after 72 hours, Naruto has collapsed in the hospital corridor, his exhaustion and the feeling of utter relief finally taking its toll on his body.

When he has opened his eyes he has found himself looking at an older version of Sasuke,

"Foolish little brother and his foolish little friends." The man had murmured before leaving him alone on the bed.

….

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sakura shouted and hurried through the living room, grumbling about salesmen wasting her precious time.

"I don't need your-" yanking the door open she started irritably but stopped when he saw the man standing at her door.

"Naruto?"

The said blonde looked up and smiled at her, "Hey Sakura-chan!" he grinned, but he knew his façade was not convincing her as he saw the frown on her face.

She pulled the man inside and closed the door, "What happened Naruto? Did you and Sasuke fought again? God I swear you two will be the death of me!" she exclaimed pointing at Naruto's torn clothes.

Naruto sighed and slumped on the sofa set. "Nah…nothing serious." He said waving his hands at her.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw his hands. She grabbed a hold of his right hand and looked at him with wide emerald eyes, "How did this happen Naruto? This is second degree burn…what did you two do?" she asked hysterically.

Naruto frowned. "Just a little kitchen accident…" he mumbled. Sakura looked at him disbelievingly. Naruto may be a clumsy idiot but he is so used to cooking that this sounds almost impossible and besides it wouldn't be a second degree burn if it was just a small kitchen accident.

Naruto sighed, "All right, all right you got me...I was cooking when our argument started and I got distracted." He said, knowing Sakura would believe him.

The pink haired girl nodded her head, "Clumsy irresponsible idiots. Come with me, I'll tend it…oh and yes you can stay for a few days." She said, knowing her friends very well.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled at her as he followed his Doctor friend in her bedroom.

…...

Sitting in Sakura's guest room Naruto scrolled through his contact list. Searching for a particular number he has not dialed in last three years but never dared to delete either.

"I have to do this. I have to do this one last thing. For Sasuke and for that man…" he trailed off, "Yes, for him too, I must do this."

His breathing picked up as he saw the number on his phone screen. "I must stay strong…I must…" with shaking hands he pressed the call button and put the phone on his ears.

Naruto held his breath as he heard the phone ringing, and after long agonizing moments, "Hello?"

"Orochimaru-sama."

….

 **I'm feeling really suicidal right now. :P, So sorry if the angst is a bit heavy. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it. Please leave reviewes/favs/follows if you liked the chapter. next one will be up soon. Probably next week.**

 **Have a good day/night. Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the late update. But now I'm back and I'll be updating regularly again. :D**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing/fav/following the story. Thank you so much. you are all great!**

 **Warning: Grammar and spelling mistakes. I don't have a very good idea about how the trial thing works in reality. I only know what I saw in movies so I'm sorry if some things are wrong. I tried to make it real. Let me know the flaws and I'll fix them.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I have always thought of myself as a good judge of character. That is why I never made friends easily, never let people enter my life without making sure I can trust them. So how? How did I make the biggest mistake judging the person I've spent most of my life with? How did I make the mistake of trusting someone like him?

Sasuke threw the news paper away and stormed off the room. After leaving his home town he has travelled to the other side of the country. They used to have a farm house there and used to visit during Christmas when Sasuke was really young. He has visited this place once in his early teenage years with Itachi and he simply loved it.

A small town at the foot of the hills, calm and beautiful, Sasuke has always felt a soothing feeling here. After staying in a hotel for two days Sasuke has managed to hire a small semi furnished apartment (With a bed, closet and sofa) and even gotten a job at the nearby café within a week.

He has decided to go back to the university to study law. Business was never a subject he was interested in, it was simply his father's wish. Sasuke has always wanted to be a lawyer but never considered pursuing his dream, even after his father's death.

But after what Naruto did, Sasuke has decided to live for himself for once, being betrayed by the person you love is the worst thing one can ever imagine. But Sasuke has faced many hurdles in his life and has gotten over them. He's determined to get over this one too.

Shoving his grief and self pity away Sasuke emerged himself in studies with the goal to make it through the entrance examination of the best university. He was doing well, he has always been good at hiding his feelings and lying to himself, he was erecting the walls around his heart again, vowing to never let another person crumble them, he was doing fine, until today.

As soon as Sasuke's eyes landed on the familiar face on the front page of the news paper he felt his world stop once again. The words written on the articles sent new waves of pain and betrayal to his heart. He could not believe his eyes, could not believe what he is seeing, how can he make such a mistake?

Naruto Uzumaki, his husband, the person he loved from the core of his heart, believed in his every words blindly, is a murderer, he has killed a person, Orochimaru. He has confessed killing another person a few years ago.

Murderer. The words rang in Sasuke's head over and over again. A pair of kind and loving blue eyes flashed in his mind, a sunny smile that used to warm his heart, they were fake, all fake, he has been fooled, for years he has lived under an illusion…it was all lies.

When the weight of the realization hit him, Sasuke fell on his knees on the floor, tears once again blurred his vision, he swallowed hard and slumped against the wall letting his tears flow for the last time.

* * *

 **Two Years Later**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as the phone in his pocket vibrated for the third time in last ten minutes. The call was coming from some unknown number and is probably important if the person is calling him over and over but he doesn't want to miss his class right then to take a call.

Yes after studying for the entrance exam for a few months Sasuke has passed it with flying colors and is now studying in one of the best law schools in the country. It is really nice, Sasuke felt free finally doing something he has always wanted to do without a care of the world.

Yet sometimes he feels lonely, like something is missing. But Sasuek has learned how to suppress those unwanted feeling at the back of his mind, he doesn't need another person in his life, he's fine alone, he is better…Sasuke tells himself and tries to make himself belief that yes he is truly better alone because the pain of betrayal is not something he'd want to feel again.

When the phone rang for the fourth time Sasuke sighed and excused himself from the class.

"Hello?"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes. May I ask who are you?"

"Mr. Uchiha I'm detective Nara Shikamaru. I'm calling to inform you that after your husband Uzumaki killed-"

Sasuke cut off the man before he could finish his sentence. He doesn't want to know anything about Naruto or his case. He doesn't even want to listen to that name again,

"I'm not interested about it and he won't be my husband for very long now, I've already applied for the divorce and was going to send the papers to a friend to get his signature. If you want to talk about him I'm not the right person." He said harshly, it was not intentional but Sasuke could not stop the bitterness he's feeling from showing in his voice.

"…Troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed on the other line, "Listen Mr. Uchiha it's not about him, what I was saying is after he confessed his crimes, he also revealed some dirty secretes about the Sound Inc. I am the one working on the case."

"What do I have to do with that? I have stopped working there two years ago…" Sasuke frowned, not understanding what the other man wants to imply.

"Please listen Mr. Uchiha it's not about you either, I've found some strong evidences during my work which proves that the charges against the Uchiha inc were false…it was Sound that was smuggling drugs and has a deep rooted connection with international black market. Sound has planned to put the blame on the Uchiha Inc to cover for them and destroy the strongest rival company of the time."

Shikamaru paused for a moment wanting to hear Ssuke's reaction but all he could hear was Sasuke's sharp intakes of breath. He sighed, it's really hard to believe something like this,

"Mr. Uchiha?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I'm here." Came the short reply.

"Ok so I wanted to inform you that the first court hearing is next Tuesday and we need you to come and attend it."

"So you are telling me that they stripped our company of their license for nothing? You are saying that all the trouble we went through were for nothing? It was all planned? My brother fucking committed suicide not being able to take the public humiliation he had to go through was for nothing? That I've worked for four years for the company that was behind this all? Fuck why didn't they make sure that at that time? Why the hell now when I was trying to restart my life? Why?"

Sasuke panted after his outburst and slumped against the wall behind him. This is too much…too much for him to take. He knew detective Nara has nothing to do with it but he can't help himself. Memories from those years came rushing back to him, making him feel week on his knees.

When Sasuke has returned to his hometown after getting his business degree he had thought he'd work for their family business but only after two months of his training period under his father his parents had found out about his relationship with Naruto.

That was one of the worst days of his life when they made him choose between his family and his lover expecting Sasuke to choose the family like any other Uchiha but Sasuke was different. He walked out of the house severing any connection he'd with his family for Naruto, the boy who was there for him throughout his worst times when his own parents never cared enough to ask about his well being.

The only person supported him was his brother. Itachi was there for him when he decided to marry Naruto, only after six months of the previous incident. Living with Naruto under the same roof had made him realize that he wants the blonde in his life forever.

It was hard at first but they managed. Sasuke found a job in a local school and Naruto used to work for the Sound Inc as Orochimaru's translator, the man could not even understand Japanese and his English accent was horrible so Naruto had to accompany him in most of his business trips. Orochimaru used his mother tongue in most of the places while Naruto was fluent in seven languages which helped in the development of the company internationally.

Despite Naruto's job requiring a lot of travel Sasuke was happy. Their life was just the way they had thought it's be, they loved each other, took care for each other, had their own home, it was like a dream to Sasuke.

But Sasuke's life changed drastically again when his parents died in a car accident the next year, making Itachi the heir of their company. Itachi insisted him to rejoin the company. Sasuke was hesitant at first, his father never accepted him or Naruto after their marriage and he was not sure if he wanted to do something his father would never approve of…after all he has always wanted the man's approval.

But he could not deny his brother either and Itachi told him to join the company in a clerical post and get his promotions like any other person if he doesn't want to join the company as a member of family.

Sasuke agreed. Under Itachi the profits of the company increased drastically, it's success reached a level no other industry has ever seen.

But there success was short lived. They were accused of smuggling drugs and having deep connections with the international black market…the investigation started and somehow all the evidences showed them as guilty.

That year was a nightmare for them. After all running to lawyers, going to the court for hearings and taking the pressure of the media was not an easy task.

The public was in an uproar, the Uchiha industry had several branches working on food processing, questions arose about the quality of the things sold, they were accused of playing with public health. After another year of trying to prove themselves in court they lost the case, resulting in the stripping of their license and all the company funds went to the government.

Itachi somehow covered for him, taking all the blame on himself. Because Sasuke worked as a clerk helped a lot.

Sasuke still remembers the day the company was stripped of their license, people threw shoes and stones towards their car as they were leaving the court. The people showed the hatred they felt towards them by burning thing from their company and Itachi's pictures publicly.

The next morning Sasuke found his brother lying in his bathtub lifelessly, an empty bottle of sleeping pills on the ground and an envelope addressed to him.

…and now they were all false? Can the court give him his brother back? Can it give him these precious years of his life back?

"Mr. Uchiha? Are you still with me?" Sikamaru's voice brought Sasuke out of his memories. Taking a shaky breath he replied,

"Anything else I should know?"

"Umm…yes. I know you don't want to hear about this but you are also expected to come in Uzumaki Naruto's trial, on 23rd July, you are legally still his husband…so…"

Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence he heard a click followed by the dial tune on the other line. He sighed and closed his phone, putting it back in his pocket he leaned back on his chair,

"So troublesome…."

* * *

 **23** **rd** **July, In the court:**

* * *

Sasuke could not believe he is here attending Naruto's trial. He only wanted to attend the one involving Uchiha Inc and watch the company getting its previous glory back. But here he is waiting anxiously and watching as the Judge cleared his throat, preparing to deliver the final judgment.

Despite his reluctance his eyes landed on the person standing in the judgment box, Naruto, his husband, lover, his whole world and the reason he lost his everything including his belief on humanity.

Gritting his teeth Sasuke adverted his gaze and fixed it on the Judge, he has said what he needed to say now all that is left is the final sentence.

"Uzumaki Naruto." The old Judge started, "From all the evidences, witnesses and by your own words we've found you guilty of the murder of Orochimaru Shanin of the Sound Inc and Sai Shimura one of his business associates whose body was never found."

The blonde said nothing not even looked up to meet the Judge's gaze, he stared stubbornly at the ground.

The Judge continued, "According to rule number three hundred forty four chapter seventeen you are sentenced to twenty years of imprisonment."

Naruto didn't even flinch when the words left the Judge's mouth or when the Judge banged the hammer on the table announcing the end of the court session.

He let the police officer manhandle him as he was dragged outside the court house. When they walked past the seats in the court room Naruto looked up and his gaze met with a pair of familiar onyx for a brief moment and then the blonde was out of the room.

Sasuke felt a wave of regret and sorrow wash over him when his eyes met with the ocean blue ones. Those were not the eyes Sasuke was familiar with, those eyes were not full of joy or hope or determination, they were empty and cold…they were soulless.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned around and came face to face with a pink haired woman, his long time friend, Sakura.

"Why did you do it Sasuke? Why did you say that you believe Naruto has killed them? Why did you say that he was probably involved in the plan of annihilating the Uchiha Inc? Do you really believe it? Do you really believe Naruto would do something like that?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes, I do Sakura."

"How can you say that Sasuke? This is Naruto we are talking about, you loved him didn't you? Then what happened? Why did you disappear when he needed you most? He was there for you through your worst time. Why did you abandon him?" the girl asked in a disbelieving tone.

"You don't know anything Sakura. Naruto is not the person you think he is, he is a fraud, a criminal, it was my mistake that I fell for someone like him. He is the reason Itachi died Sakura, he was behind this all, he sold us out to Sound, he destroyed us from inside, he is like poiso-"

SLAP!

"Stop it Sasuke just stop it! I never thought that someone like you would assume things like that and turn your back on the person you claimed to love. I may not know what happened between you two Sasuke but I do know that Uzumaki Naruto was and still is a person who loves you with everything he has." With that Sakura turned around and started walking away, she has never imagined this would be the fate of her two best friends, it's too painful for her to bear.

"If you call this love Sakura then I don't need his cursed love…." Sasuke murmured rubbing his sore cheek with his hand, as he watched the woman walk away.

* * *

Naruto looked up as the door of his temporary cell opened and a guard entered the small room.

"You need to sign on these." He handed the blonde a paper and a pen before continuing, "And there is someone waiting to meet you."

Naruto looked at the piece of paper in his hands and sighed. He was expecting these papers for last two years, he has prepared his mind for this moment a long time ago yet now, when he has them in his hands he felt like he's not ready, not ready to let go the person he cares for the most.

With trembling fingers the blonde took the pen and placed the paper on his bed. The name Uchiha Sasuke is written on the paper neatly. Naruto quickly signed his name under that, he felt his vision blur and blinked his eyes to prevent the tears. He needs to be strong now, he can't get weak.

Handing the paper and the pen back to the guard Naruto followed him out of his cell to the visiting area and picked up the phone after sitting on the counter the guard told him to sit.

"Sasuke…" he said softly, this is probably the last conversation he'll have with this person and Naruto doesn't want it to be like the last one they had over two years ago.

The other end was silent for a moment; Naruto could see the blurry figure of the raven shifting on his seat through the semi transparent net barrier between them. He waited patiently for the other to reply.

"…"

"…"

"Did you sign it?" finally the reply came.

"Yes." Naruto said sighing, he suddenly felt tired, so very tired.

"Why did you do it Naruto?" Sasuke asked, despite his anger after listening to Sakura he really wants to know Naruto's side of story too.

"Why did I do what? Fucked Orochimaru or killed him?" something changed in the blonde's voice, it turned into a cold emotionless one, like the tone Sasuke to distance himself from people.

"Why did you sold us out to the Sound?"

"I did not." The blonde replied shortly.

"I don't believe you."

Naruto flinched slightly at the tone. The words hurt more than he had thought they would. He took a deep calming breath to gather himself before replying, "I know."

"Why did you cheat on me?" Sasuke asked the question again hoping against hope to get a different answer this time.

"Because you were not enough…" the same reply was murmured in an emotionless tone.

Sasuke took a sharp breath. He could not take it anymore, Naruto's presence is making him feel sick in his stomach,

"Farewell." Sasuke said with a hint of finality in his tone. This is it. They will never see or talk to each other ever again. After today Sasuke would start his new life without the shadow of his past.

"Good bye Sasuke…." The raven removed the phone from his ears but before he could place it back on its stand he heard another soft whisper on the other line, "…Happy Birth day…"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it and the chapter gave you some answers and told the basics about the story.**

 **Please review/favv/follow if you like it.**

 **It'll probably take two more chapters but the updates will be quick from now on. expect the next update around the end of February.**

 **Thanks for reading. Bye. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

…

 **Seven years later**

…

Sasuke groaned softly in discomfort as the morning sunlight streaming through the curtains fell on his face. He turned around and buried his face in the pillow trying to gather some more sleep before he'd be forced to leave the bed.

As his hands came in contact with another body lying beside him Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, blinking several times to adjust his bright surroundings. The body beside him stirred a little causing Sasuke to focus his gaze on the sleeping figure.

He sighed heavily. Right, another one night stand, meaning he needs to leave soon. The raven slowly crawled out of the bed and gathered his cloths before making his way to the adjacent bathroom.

As soon as the warm water hit his body he sighed in relief, feeling a bit more refreshed. Sasuke has never taken interest in any men or women after his divorce. Sex is something his body needs but the underlying feeling behind the act has died years ago.

He never brings his partners to his house neither does he likes to go to his one night stand's house. It's easier to just book a hotel room for a night and forget that it ever happened in the morning. People seems to get clingy whenever the deed is done in one of their houses hoping for something else that Sasuke refuses to even think about again.

Turning the knob of the shower Sasuke quickly dressed himself in his black button up shirt and a pair of navy blue jeans and left the bathroom. He did not bother to wake the other man up. Taking his phone and wallet from the small bedside table he left the room, paid for the room in the reception and left the building without giving it a second glance.

The morning breeze stroked his wet hair making his strikingly handsome features more divine. Sasuke pulled out his keys from his pocket and slipped in the driver's seat of the black sports car parked among the line of other cars in the parking lone.

He checked his watch and sighed again. His flight to Konoha is in three hours and he needs to go to his apartment and gather his things, which means he's in a little hurry.

The thought of going back to his home town still bothers him to no end. 'But this time will be the last time.' Sasuke thought twisting the key and starting the car.

Even after gaining the fortunes of the Uchiha Inc back Sasuke has refused to restart the company. He doesn't need a broken reminder of his past. He is happy being what he wanted to become all his life, a well known defense attorney.

Truth to be told Sasuke's job is the only thing that has kept him sane for all this years. He enjoys the challenge a difficult case brings, enjoys the rush of adrenalin when he is overruling all the logics of the prosecution with his own, enjoys when he wins the impossible looking cases.

He has even started his own law firm two years ago, devoting his life to his work completely. After today he'll have no connection with his past.

The raven pulled his car in the high way and drove towards his apartment. As his feet pressing on the accelerator and the car ran past the large buildings Sasuke let his thoughts wander.

He'll be entering that house almost after nine years…for the first time after the night that has changed his life forever. All this years Juggo, one of his school friends and his neighbor, has taken care of the house for him. He'd send someone once in a while to clean the house. But last month Sasuke has finally decided to sell it and sever all ties with his home town.

Juggo was fairly surprised when Sasuke has told him about it on phone a week ago but nonetheless has invited Sasuke to stay in his house if Sasuke needs a place for a day or two which the lawer has politely declined. He'll just book a hotel for the night. All he needs to do is meet the potential buyer and make the deal final. Then he'll leave the god forsaken place as soon as possible.

Sasuke parked his car in front of his apartment and hurried towards the fancy building. 'By tomorrow evening I'll be free from my past.' He thought as the door of the automatic elevator closed.

…...

Knock. Knock.

The orange haired man turned his face towards the door and frowned. 'Who could it be?' Juugo thought as he paused the match he was watching and got up from his seat.

He was fairly surprised when he saw his friend and once neighbor Sasuke standing outside.

"Sasuke?" he asked opening the door wider, "Aren't you going to meet the buyer's tomorrow?"

The raven slid inside the house and take off his shoes before nodding to his friend, "Yeah…"

Juugo closed the door, "So you came to visit me?" he asked in an amused tone. In all the years he has known Sasuke the man only visited his friends when he is invited or maybe forced by others.

The said raven looked a bit embarrassed. He sighed, "Yeah…Look if you are busy then I'll just go back."

"It's fine Sasuke. I wasn't doing anything important and my wife is still at work. So, it's really fine. Have a seat I'll make some tea." The man offered.

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the comfortable sofa. He has no idea why he has decided to come here. He was just taking a walk to enjoy the evening breeze and somehow his legs have brought him here without his consent.

As his eyes fell on the open window in the living room Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. He could see his old home clearly from there bathed in the beautiful orange afterglow of the setting sun, looking just like the day they had first stepped in that house.

He looked away. This is the sole reason he was avoiding visiting his home town for so long, even during the trial he'd never stayed the night in the town, always leaving as soon as he can manage. But after seven years he had thought he is ready to face his past without any problem. He was sure that seeing that house won't bother him at all…he was so sure that he has gotten over those useless feelings.

But he was wrong, so very wrong. He should not have come. He was doing just fine…he should have left the house as it was.

He abruptly stood up and walked over to the kitchen where his friend is making tea, in an attempt to distract himself from those thoughts.

"So, Juugo how have you been? What about Suigetsu and Karin?" Sasuke asked conversationally. He hasn't heard about his school friends in a very long time.

"I'm doing fine…in fact you can say I'm really happy with my life." Juugo replied pouring the tea in two cups, "And Suigetsu and Karin are just the way they used to be…even after so many years of marriage they fought with each others like kids." Juggo laughed a little remembering their friends childish fights. Sasuke tried to smile but somehow hearing that his friends are happy made him feel empty.

Once again his eyes shifted towards the window, towards his 'home' and Sasuke felt his heart clench...happy? It is a term that has lost its meaning to Sasuke years ago.

"Juugo" he suddenly called out, "I want to check the house myself…can you give me the keys?"

"Huh?" the orange haired man blinked, "Oh…yeah I have the keys but are you sure?" he asked tentatively.

The raven nodded in conformation, "It'll take only a few minutes..just give me the keys." He said firmly.

"Ok. Wait a minute." With that Juugo left the kitchen.

After a few moments he returned with a key and a big charging flashlight.

"The house doesn't have an electricity connection so take this." He handed Sasuke both items, "Do you want me to come?" he asked knowing full well that the answer will be 'no'.

As expected Sasuke shook his head in denial, "I'll be back in a few minutes." With that he left his friend's house.

….

Sasuke unlocked and opened the door. His hands are shaking as he pushed the wooden door and stepped inside the house.

Even if the sky is getting dark there is still enough light for Sasuke to see the outlines of the thing in the leaving room.

He took another few steps inside and stopped in the middle of the room. The same place where everything has ended, where his once perfect life has drowned under the depths of betrayal, the same place where his life has lost its light…

Sasuke switched on the flashlight. All the furniture of the room are covered with white sheets. The room is clean which is to be expected, after all Juggo is a responsible man, he must have sent someone to clean it when Sasuke has told him he'll visit next week to sell the house.

He eyes fell on the large portrait hanging on the wall, a portrait of Naruto and him, their wedding gift from Itachi. He looked away suddenly feeling like he has made a big mistake coming here.

This house has too many memories, good and bad, he has spent the brightest and darkest hours here and being inside this house is making him remember the things he'd rather forget.

Yet he could not leave. His rational mind wants leave but his heart, the one thing you can't control even if you try your hardest, is urging to walk around the place one last time, to live in the past one last time, to feel the good times one last time and to regret his mistakes one last time.

So Sasuke moved inside the house. His hands touched the pictures hanging on the living room wall hesitantly, eyes lingering on them for a few moments. Slowly he reached his room. Turning the knob he opened the door and stopped dead abruptly.

The large bed in the middle of the room is still there as well as the closet but the walls of the room is bare, unlike the living room.

Sasuke remembered the reason behind it. He had destroyed them in a fit of his rage and sorrow. Sighing he stepped back. It is the room he could not enter ever, it'll hurt too much.

He made his way towards the study, that room used to have a huge collection of books, almost like a small library. Sasuke has only taken the necessary books with him when he had left and seeing that Juggo hasn't touched his things the library should be intact too.

Entering the room Sasuke looked around, the line of seven almirahs are same as they used to be, four are his and three Naruto's. Their collection had two parts, one Naruto's and one his mostly because of their huge difference in interests.

He walked over to his side and opened the first almirah. Seeing his precious books made him smile. He grabbed two books to take them back with him to his hotel so he'll have something to do in the night and mentally noted that he must move these books to his apartment.

Sasuke frowned when his eyes fell on Naruto's side. What should he do with those books? He wondered. Maybe most of Naruto's boos are written in languages he doesn't understand the books are still precious, probably more than Sasuke's books are.

Tucking his books under his arms he walked over to one of Naruto's almirahs. To tell the truth this is the third time he will be touching Naruto's books. He had opened it once when Naruto has insisted him to read some book written in German, which was Sasuke's third language in school.

But the book was for Sasuke. Oh no. Reading the first five pages Sasuke has realized he doesn't know a thing about the language, his vocabulary is equivalent to that of a five years olds and learning foreign language is not his thing.

So he has opened the almirah for the second time to put the book back at its place.

The steel door opened with a crack and Sasuke focused the flashlight at the impressive collection, though he could not even read most of the titles. His eyes scanned the rows before he sighed and walked over to the next one to see if that one also has so many books.

'I should probably tell Juggo to keep Naruto's books in case he wants them back someday…' Sasuke thought looking at the equally full second almirah.

Sasuke's eyes fell on a book written in Chinese on the top rank. A language he had started learning three years ago. Curiously he pulled the book out and something else fell on the floor along with the book.

Sasuke stooped down and frowned when he saw the object lying on the floor is not a book but, "A diary?"

Opening the first page Sasuke flashed the torch on it, his eyes widened when he saw Naruto's familiar handwriting on it. It's a journal, Naruto's journal.

And Sasuke felt an overwhelming urge to know what was written in it. How much of the blonde he knew was right and how much was fake? Has he written his motives behind doing what he has done? Who is the true Naruto?

Making his way towards the study table Sasuke sat down and started reading the journal, skipping the pages or the events he knows about and trying to find the pages that will lead him towards the reason behind this betrayal.

Onyx eyes scanned the pages with a blank look but after some time they widened. A storm of emotion clouded those obsidian depths as Sasuke continued to read. His hands shook when he turned the pages, disbelief, anger and sorrow overwhelmed his senses.

By the time Sasuke finished reading the last page he was trembling with suppressed fury and an overwhelming sense of guilt and grief. His eyes were wide and glossy.

Abruptly he stood up causing the chair to fell on the floor, and stormed out of the house. Trembling fingers searched through his contact list for a once familiar number. When he found it, he pressed the call button and waited for the other to receive the call.

It felt like an eternity after which the other end was picked up. Sasuke did not wait for the other to respond,

"Hello Sakura?"

….

"Can I talk to the in charge here?" Sasuke asked the inspector at the desk.

The man nodded recognizing the brunette instantly, "Sure. You know the way."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded.

Reaching his destination he knocked the door and entered hearing a 'Come in' from inside.

"How can I help you?" the brown haired man asked looking at the raven.

"I want to talk to the prisoner." Sasuke said bluntly, not bothering for formalities.

The officer frowned, "I'm sorry but it's past visiting hours. Do you have permission Mr. Uchiha?" The man asked.

Sasuke sighed. He walked over to the desk, "Sir, please this is important. I'm reopening his case and I need to talk to him right now. I'll get you the permission tomorrow." He said politely.

The officer considered Sasuke's words making the raven mentally smirk when he saw the look of admiration in the man's eyes. He never knew that Naruto was shifted to the central prison in the same town he lives now. But it's good because here Sasuke's name held a power, enough to get a permission to visit a prisoner in the middle of night if he wants.

After a few moments the officer nodded, "All right. Who is it?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

The brown haired man pulled out a register and gave it to Sasuke to sign.

"Is it the new case you'll be working on?" the officer asked watching the raven neatly signing his name. When Sasuke did not reply the officer continued, "It seems a hopeless case, he was accused of two murders and has confesses his crimes as far as I remember."

Sasuke straightened up, "Thanks." He said politely, "I'll decide if I'll take this case after talking to him…now may I?"

Nodding the officer pressed the bell on the table to call a guard who can accompany Sasuke.

"Take Mr. Uchiha to cell no 583."

….

The guard unlocked the door and motioned Sasuke to enter, "He has never harmed anyone so I don't think you are in danger." The guard said to the raven, "I'll be there." He pointed to a bench situated in the middle of the hallway, "Give me a sound if you need me, Sir."

Sasuke nodded and stepped in the small single man cell. His eyes fell on the figure lying on the hard concrete bed and he felt his hands clenching at the sight.

Yes he has seen this small cells several times, talked to the people inside but never felt a drop of sorrow or sympathy for them but watching this man, his once best friend, lover and husband living here made his heartache.

'Was it really my fault that he has spent last ten years of his life here where I've built a new life for me?'

Trying to shake off the feeling of guilt Sasuke walked over to the sleeping man and shook him lightly to wake him up.

The sleeping man groaned slightly before turning and slowly opening his eyes, "I'm coming." He mumbled out, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Sasuke backed away realizing that Naruto has not yet properly looked at him and is thinking that he is a guard or something. His eyes wandered over the other's body.

The blonde looked thin and pale, so unlike his tan and masculine figure. He is wearing the standard orange colored uniform for prisoners, his blonde hair a little dirty and longer than before.

Naruto sat up on his bed, his eyes falling on the person standing before him. He frowned and rubbed his eyes again,

"Sasuke?"

The shock was present in the sleep induced voice as the blonde stood up, their eyes meeting for the first time in ten years.

"…yes…"

The raven whispered out.

"What are you-" Naruto started but Sasuke cut him off, he pulled out the diary form the inner pocket of his suit and handed it to the blonde.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the diary, he looked up and Sasuke and opened his mouth but Sasuke interrupted him again,

"I don't want any more bullshit Naruto, I want the truth, tell me the truth." he stated, his voice emotionless but inside his feelings were a mess.

Naruto sighed and slumped down on the bed again looking at the diary with unblinking eyes. He sighed, "You should know if you have read this.." he said softly.

Sasuke also walked to the bed and sat down beside the blonde, "I want to listen it from your mouth. I want an explanation…Why would you do it? Why would you kill a man just because-"

This time it was Naruto who interrupted Sasuke, "Just because what Sasuke? Just because you were dying? Just because it was the only way I had, to save you?" he blurted out, "I'll do it again if I need to Sasuke, I'll do it as many times as I need."

Sasuke was stunned. But he composed himself, "Tell me everything Naruto..."

The said blonde sighed and slumped his shoulder, "After Itachi's death do you remember how depressed you were, you family name was a curse to you, you lost your job in the school and despite having the best degrees no place was ready to hire you. Just listening to your name would make them curse at you."

"At first you listened to me when I told you everything will be fine but as months passed and you got rejected again and again you started distancing yourself from me, pushing me away…"

Sasuke looked at the blonde guiltily but did not interrupt him.

"I know it's hard to take when everyone around you blames you and one of your precious persons for something you didn't do, I know it's hard…but I never thought that you'll…"

Naruto took some deep breaths, images from years ago flashing before his eyes, "…you said you were just tired and it won't happen again but do you know how I felt when I found you lying on the bed half dead, foaming from mouth and the doctors told me that you have overdosed strong sleeping pills nearly killing yourself?!"

"I…I thought I lost you. Sasuke can you imagine how I have felt at that time? You were all I had to begin with, if loosing Itachi was hard then the thought of loosing you was something I could never imagine."

Sasuke looked the blonde with wide eyes, trying to understand what his beloved has to go through for his stupidity. He'd never thought about it that way. Never thought how hard has it been for Naruto. He was so wrapped up in his own sorrow that he'd never noticed the pain he's inflecting on his beloved. His train f thoughts interrupted when the blonde started speaking again,

"So, I went to Orochimaru and begged him to give you a job in his company." Naruto looked up at Sasuke with desperation in his eyes, "You have to trust me Sasuke I never knew about Orochimaru's illegal business before that. Please trust me. Sakura told me you think I helped Orochimaru to erase the Uchiha Inc. But believe me I never knew it was his doing…not until Sakura told me."

Pressing his lips in a thin line Sasuke nodded his head he'd believe the blonde for now. He's already done enough damage.

Naruto sighed in relief, it was all he has ever wanted to have, Sasuke's forgiveness. Taking a few deep breaths he continued,

"Orochimaru told me to save your live I have to pay with another life. At first I didn't believed him but after I gasped the situation I refused, trying to leave. But I couldn't. Once you step in the wrong side of society you get trapped. Orochimaru threatened to kill me and then you if I leave the room."

"….so I agreed. You never suspected anything…probably because you got the job almost after six months from the event…you were so happy Sasuke….the spark of life in your dead eyes made it easier for me to bear the burden of sins I have committed in those six months."

Sasuke looked away, not being able to take it anymore. He wanted to deny it. Wanted to say that Naruto is a liar but he knew the blonde is telling the truth…after reading his journal he knew the tear strained pages describing the blonde's agony were not lies.

Naruto started talking again, "That tape…" he murmured causing Sasuke to tense up, "It was the day after I killed Sai…I was feeling so frustrated and guilty that I drank all night and when Orochimaru approached me…I took the invitation…I wanted to release my frustration and Orochimaru was just willing…"

And Sasuke understood the meaning of the desperately spoken words in the step, "I'd do anything for you…" just save Sasuke…were left unsaid there.

Onyx eyes welled up in tears. Sasuke blinked rapidly to stop the tears but he couldn't. It was his entire fault…if he was a little bit stronger none of it had happened, he had drove Naruto into it…had made his beloved suffer so much.

"Even after you got the job…I helped Orochimaru with his illegal business, drug dealing, smuggling, I slept with him because he wanted me to, I became his doll…sometimes I wanted to kill myself just to escape the nightmare that was my life, but you needed me…I wanted to be there for you…to keep you safe."

Finally a few tears fell from the obsidian orbs and Sasuke let them fall freely, feeling his insides burn from the feeling of shame and guilt.

"Orochimaru was the master mind of everything. The people he used, were people like me, they never knew anything just followed his orders helplessly."

"Then how did you quit the job?" Sasuke asked softly, noticing the blonde has stopped talking and looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

Naruto chuckled, suddenly finding the question funny, "Orochimaru kicked me out when he felt like I'm learning more than I should…he threatened me with your life…told me if I open my mouth he'll make you go through hell and after working with him for more two years I knew his threats were not empty. But why Orochimaru had such a tape of us, I had no idea…"

This time it was Sasuke who laughed humorlessly, "Isn't it obvious, I was quickly becoming his right hand man he probably wanted me to somehow join his illegal business and showing me the tape would have broken us apart so you couldn't warn me about these thing."

The blonde nodded in understanding, "After quitting I managed to restart my life, suppressing my guilt I managed to live normally again, it was hard but after almost two years I thought those secretes would die with me." He whispered softly.

"But why did you kill him Naruto? Why did you kill Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up, meeting his eyes, "I had to Sasuke. If Orochimaru was alive he'd have managed to pull strings and prove that I was lying to the police about the illegal business, he could have tried to harm you or drag you to his illegal business using your rage as a weakness…" Naruto looked at Sasuke,

"When you left me Sasuke, I had nothing more to live for, nothing to be afraid of and I wanted to make Orochimaru suffer for his deeds…it was my redemption for my sins Sasuke and it's the only thing I don't regret doing."

Silence fell in the small room, both thinking about the things said, the mistakes made by them.

Sasuke felt like the worst person alive, he felt such great self loathing that he could not breath…it was too much…all the things he had learned today was too much for him to take.

He felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Laughing because he was never wrong about Naruto…that the blonde loved him more than anything in the world, loved him to the point of insanity…and crying because he had made that same man rot in hell for ten years…he was reason behind the sins committed by the blonde.

"You should go Sasuke…" Naruto said softly breaking the silence.

Wordlessly the raven stood up, "I'll reopen the case Naruto. Don't you worry…I'll get you out of here." He said reassuringly.

The blonde gave him a sad smile and shook his head, "I never intended for you to know this Sasuke…please don't feel guilty...it's not your fault and please don't do something stupid again. As for myself…I'm a criminal Sasuke, I belong here, this is my punishment for my sins, my redemption…let me have it."

"But Naruto I-" he was interrupted again as the blonde continued, "I'm sure you have built up a new life for yourself now Sasuke…live that one…I knew you will be fine because Sasuke Uchiha knows how to move on after getting betrayed...don't worry, I'll be fine."

Sasuke swallowed, Naruto's words were like a slap on his cheeks, like arrows piercing his very soul but he deserves that,

"No you won't be fine Naruto. You have a 15 years sentence another eight years…how can I-"

"I deserve it Sasuke…and much more…I have committed so much sin I probably deserve the Death pe-mmph"

Before Naruto could finish his lips were caught in a rough kiss. Sasuke deepened it, feeling the familiar taste after so many years. He tried to convey his feelings by the gesture. And after a few moments Naruto returned the kiss with equal passion. Tears trailed down from both men's closed eyes lids, it made them taste salt water in their mouth but neither cared, they kissed each other hungrily. Trying to reassure themselves that it is the reality and not some dream that would break the moment they open their eyes.

They broke apart after a few moments gasping for breath and Sasuke cupped his blonde's cheeks with both hands, wiping the tears with his thumb,

"Never say that again…I still need you Naruto, just like then and you have live…for me." He murmured grasping in surprise when he saw their wedding ring in Naruto's ring finger.

He met the azure eyes, "You still…" he trailed off touching the ring and noticing that Naruto is wearing two rings, both his, the one he had thrown away and Naruto's.

Slowly he removed one ring from the blonde fingers and put it in his own ring finger.

"I'll be waiting for you." With that Sasuke left the cell.

…

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Please review/fav/follow if you think it's good. Let me know if there were any plot holes.**

 **There will be one more chapter. I don't know when I'll update probably in April.**

 **Thanks again. Bye. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows everyone. This is the final chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it.**

….

 **Epilogue**

Sasuke jolted awake from his sleep, panting hard, his whole body covered in sweat. He took some deep breaths to get himself under control and looked at the clock beside the bed.

3:30 in the morning.

The raven sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. He wasn't surprised when he found wetness on his cheeks.

After all the nightmares have become parts of his life now.

He'd see people he has never met blaming his for being the cause of their death, accusing him and calling him a monster. He'd see Orochimaru laughing at him while he stabbed Naruto in front of his eyes again and again.

He'd see Naruto's blue eyes blazing with hatred as they focused on him and he'd wake up screaming and begging for forgiveness.

The same thing is happening for past two weeks. From the very same night he's learnt the truth. He wanted to go and see Naruto again but somehow he could not gather enough courage. Every time he decides to visit the blonde the hate filled blue eyes from his dream would make him pause.

He knew it is not really his fault that Sai died, Orochimaru would have killed him anyway. He knew Naruto doesn't blame him for anything, it was his decision in the end not Sasuke's yet he can't shake of the feeling of overwhelming guilt.

He can't stand the thought of going to the prison and see his Naruto there in that small holding cell, suffering because of his mistake while he sleeps in a AC room on soft bed.

He knew he has lost weight in past two weeks. He has barely eaten anything. Every time he sees the plate of food, an image of what Naruto is eating for past ten years flashes in front of his eyes and he feels like throwing up.

Sasuke lay down on the bed and looked at the ceiling unblinkingly. If Naruto has seen him like that he'd have called him a coward and Sasuke could not help but think that the blonde would have been right. He's a coward.

Sighing Sasuke rolled on his side and snatched his cell phone from the bedside table. He needs to talk to someone. He needs to share this burden with someone, someone who'd not judge him or Naruto, someone who knows them both well enough to understand them.

Scrolling down the contact list Sasuke's hands paused over the name of his and Naruto's best friend, Sakura and he sighed again. She's the only person who he could talk to right now, he'd have done it if it was any other time but he could still remember her words on the day of Naruto's trial, making him unsure if he should ask her for help.

'If only I've listened to her.'

Does she even consider him a friend now? After so many years? The last time he'd talked to her to ask for Naruto's whereabouts she has spoken in a cold tone, just answering his question and keeping the conversation minimal. Would she help her like she used to now?

Sasuke's hand hovered over the call button for long tense minutes. Finally after what felt like hours Sasuke pressed the call button and placed the phone on his ear.

He's talk to her. Even if she hates him more than she already does after learning the truth, he'd talk to her. She has the right to know the truth too.

…...

Sakura sighed warily looking at her friend's slumped form on her couch. The look of guilt and regret is something she'd have never thought she'd see on his always confident face. It broke her heart to see her friend at this condition, yet deep down she's feeling happy.

She knows this is something she shouldn't feel but she can't help it, especially after knowing the truth. After everything Naruto has done for this man and how easily Sasuke has doubted her blonde friends love and devotion for him…well she feels like this is a payment Sasuke should make.

"I'm really sorry Sakura."

The pink haired girl shook her head at this. She doesn't know why he is thinking that she deserves an apology or she'd stop being his friend when he needs it the most. Really both of them are idiots…well at least this is something he has known all her life.

She gets up from her seat and puts a hand on the raven's shoulder in a comforting manner before sitting beside her friend.

"Naruto has never accused you of his actions Sasuke…if after everything he can forgive you why do you think I won't be able to do the same?"

At this a pair of onyx eyes looked up at her and Sasuke flashed her a small grateful smile.

"What is done is done…I know what we should do from now on…make up to Naruto for everything…make his remaining stay a little easier for him…and when he finally comes back…give him back the home and the husband he has sacrificed his everything for."

….

Days felt like years to Sasuke, for the next few years he started visiting Naruto as frequently as possible. Trying to repair whatever has been lost in the past ten years. Telling him everything he has missed in all these years.

Sakura also visited sometimes…probably she felt it her responsibility to look after both of them like she used to in their high school days when they had fights. Sasuke didn't know the reason but he felt grateful for her support…even if he had never said it to her but both Naruto and he have always needed her in their lives…to patch up whatever is broken.

Sasuke's law firm reached the level of success no other firm has seen in years and the said lawyer expanded another branch of his firm to Konoha. After all, Konoha is his home, their home and he has every intention of returning to his home where all his memories are, to the house where he has seen the best days of his life.

Years went by like the sand slipping through fingers yet each one felt like decades and finally at the age of forty two Sasuke Uchiha stood in his lonely apartment eyeing himself on his mirror.

He's still as fit as he has been ten years ago. His once sharp eyesight has lost its sharpness resulting in the rimless glasses over his eyes. his skin has tanned a little and in the mop of his midnight black-blue hair a few strands has turned gray…yes even if it's little the years has taken toll on him.

Looking at himself in the mirror Sasuke could not help but wonder how this mature looking man could have been the same immature fool all those years ago causing so much pain for both himself and his Naruto. He sighed tiredly.

Tomorrow is the day.

Finally after so many years Naruto will be released tomorrow. They'll be returning home at last, he will no longer be living in his lonely apartment anymore…this is the last night.

….

The large metal doors of the central prison cracked open and a man with shoulder length blonde hair walked out wearing a faded blue jeans and an orange jacket.

Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled softly. Finally after all these years he's free. Free from all his senses of guilt, free from all the lies told…finally he's ready again to start his life anew.

Sighing softly he looked at the busy street in front of him and soon his gaze fell on the raven haired man standing there.

Slowly he walked over to his best friend and the love of his life, feeling oddly light hearted…probably because now Naruto's burdens are not only his own anymore…because he has someone to share them with.

As soon as Naruto was in his arms reach Sasuke held out his hand and grabbed the blonde's wrist pulling him closer. The so familiar body felt so different after so many years, thinner, paler, the spiky blonde hair is longer now caressing the tan cheeks...so many things has changed.

As their eyes met Sasuke found one thing that has always been there, even after so many years they haven't changed a bit, warm azure eyes filled with love for him…filled with so many promises that he has thought can't be fulfilled in a lifetime. But after everything has happened Sasuke is sure that all those promises have been fulfilled.

He placed a soft kiss on beloved's forehead. Now this is his turn to fulfill his promises. He entwined their fingers; similar golden rings on their fingers shone in the morning sun, sealing the vows Sasuke has swore never to break again.

Charcoal eyes looked at the rings and then beck to the man standing beside him with a soft look on his handsome face…yes this time they'll make a better tomorrow together.

"Let's go home dobe."

The blonde chuckled, "Sure teme."

…...

 **Finished.**

… **..**

 **Thank you everyone for supporting me through the story. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and follows.**

 **This journey ends here but I'll keep writing. That's for sure. :D**

 **Have a nice day.**


End file.
